


Of Magic and Superheroes: The story of Canry

by madammayor28



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Canry, F/F, Kara arrived on time, M/M, No Superman, Swan Queen - Freeform, puppy danvers, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammayor28/pseuds/madammayor28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’ve heard hundreds of stories of how Cat Grant fell in love with Kara Danvers and how Regina Mills found her true love in Emma Swan. So, it’s only fitting that their sons grew up to be together, right? This is the tale of Carter and Henry, and how their crazy lives and equally crazy mothers led them to find each other, a tale of magic and superheroes, but most of all, a tale of love between two very special boys that grew up together. They are Canry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Magic and Superheroes: The story of Canry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited about this! This is my first crossover. I hope you guys like it and I'm open to suggestions about what you would like to see next. 
> 
> The first couple of chapters are going to be background SuperCat and Swan Queen, explaining the differences in the timelines and other changes I made to the original stories. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**National City (Several years before the birth of Carter)**

Catherine Jane Grant was an ambitious woman, always after one truth or another. Rather than being malicious, her motivation was the desire to make a difference. Born in a successful family, with a father who adored her and a mother impossible to please. Driven by the desire to make her parents (mostly her mother) proud, she threw herself into her schooling. She set standards for herself that were almost impossible, but from a young age Cat was a fighter, so she met each and every one of them with a pleased smile to boot.

But when she was in middle school, her father passed away and her mother’s critics and cruel words became worse “You’re a disappointment”, “You are looking rather heavy” or “No boy is ever going to notice you if you don’t make an effort”. Each word felt like a knife to the heart, so to protect herself, she became distant and cold. If you don’t let people in, they can’t hurt you.

Finally graduating from high school was freeing. She had been accepted into Northwestern University, where she went and majored in journalism. Once again all her focus was into her studies, with the odd date or one-night stand. She had needs after all, but romance had no place in her life.

Four years later, she got an internship at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, which led to be hired as Perry White’s assistant. Not the most glamorous or prestigious job, but it provided with amazing insight and work experience. She was well aware that in order to truly succeed in life you need to start at the bottom and work your way up, so no one can accuse you of having it easy or offer you meager excuses for their mediocrity.

So she spent almost a year fetching coffee and making copies until an opening in the gossip column was available and she was transferred. As a seeker of the truth it wasn’t an ideal place to be, that, plus Lois Lane’s annoying, smug face was a recipe for a very irritated Cat. One day she would be the one smirking at that witch.

Her big break, her chance at real journalism came a few months later. She was the date to some big shot lawyer to a high end gallery opening. While what-his-name kissed the ass of anyone who was anyone, she was subtly scooping the place for some dirt for her column when she overheard a rather interesting conversation. Apparently, a very known corporation was getting away with paying less than minimum wages to its employees, while also finding smarmy ways to avoid providing benefits that by law were required in an effort to reduce costs.

She quickly forgot all about her column, and using her inherited skills of persuasion and manipulation, she got herself into the circle of executives. For once, being the daughter of Katherine Grant paid off.  Her clothes, her elegant demeanor and rather sharp mind didn’t give a reporter vibe, so amidst drinks and a bit of flirting, she got to ask a few important questions.

With the right amount of bribery and cashed in favors, she got her hands on a copy of the shady employee’s contract, plus a projection of costs of the previous year.  The next few days were spent going through her notes, assembling the story in the right order and compelling the evidence she gathered. On the next departments heads meeting, she turned in the story along with the proof to back it up. Perry, impressed, ran the story. Front page, all the initial prints sold. Cat went from gossip columnist, to junior reporter.

Front then on, the name Cat Grant started to get weight and quickly got picked apart from the nobodies. Thought it was exciting to be on the field, she quickly realized that her calling was on the editorial side. So she was promoted to Junior editor, then senior editor, until she was the right hand of Perry White himself.

She could have even gotten his job, but she felt as if something was missing. Her triumphal rise within the Planet wasn’t enough anymore. So, she quit and a short time later, she started her own brand. She would show those fools at the Planet, her mother, Lane and everyone who ever doubted that Cat Grant was made for greatness.

Thus, Catco Worldwide Media was born. It wasn’t easy by any means. Bank loans, looking for a suitable building, interviewing people and purchasing equipment were just some of the millions of things that needed to be done. The first couple of years were grueling, her biggest challenge to date, but the soldiered on. By year three, Catco was amidst the most reliable news brands of National City. But there was still work to do, she wouldn’t be limited to just one city. The whole world was her playground.

A couple of years later she acquired the National City Tribune and added it to the Catco Empire and a short time later, she had her own channel. Catco was rising fast, all her work and effort was paying off. Cat Grant became a name that opened doors and inspired respect and awe.

But it wasn’t towards the end of year five that, at 30 years old, Cat Grant’s life changed forever.

Catco was still doing great, but that meant her responsibilities within the company were multiplying by the minute. So she decided to hire an assistant. That turned out to be disappointed since none of them lasted more than a month.

That is until Kara ‘puppy’ Danvers, blonde, blue eyed, sunshine smile and all, went for an interview. She didn’t show it, but Cat was intrigued after the girl spoke rather passionately “I’m not special. There’s absolutely nothing special about me.

I’m totally, completely, one hundred percent normal. I’m nothing but average, average strength, average hearing, even average vision. But I’m very committed. I care, I’m a very dedicated worker. I just want to help”. Cat was very suspicious, especially after the comment about her medications and her empty pen, but she took a chance and hired the girl.

Very soon, that proved to be the best decision she ever made.

* * *

 

**Krypton (Several years before the birth of Carter)**

Kara Zor-El, daughter of Zor-El and Alura El-Ze, was born from the codex, but without a given role within society. Like the birth of her mother and her twin, Aunt Astra, that was an anomaly.

She quickly learned not to see it that way. On the contrary, it made her special. She could be whatever she wanted to be. Named after the goddess of beauty, Kara was the epitome of all things good, brilliant of mind and pure of heart.

Her family was an ancient and noble one, but since she was in infant her parents instilled in her the importance of humility and compassion. Never see people by their title, but for their actions as a person.

For her, it was hard going to the academy for her schooling. Others mocked her for being without a purpose, and while it stung and hurt, her parents and her aunt made it all better. But then her world was destroyed, literally. And as a final act of love, her parents sent her to earth to live among humans and continue to bear their legacy with pride. She watched as Krypton went up in flames, tears running down her cheeks before she fell under suspended animation for the long trip to earth, the weight of her mother’s necklace heavy against her chest.

When she landed in the foreign planet, everything was loud and dizzying and painful. She was found by a man named Jeremiah Danvers, who quickly took her home and introduced her to his wife Eliza and his daughter Alex. They took her in, made her feel loved and taken care of. They helped her blend in, instructed her on the human ways and gave her space when she got overwhelmed.  The yellow sun gave her amazing abilities, but the Danvers thought that the world was not ready to know about them, so she hid them as best she could.

She grew up along Alex, who after a brief period of hostility and aloofness, became her very best friend in the universe. She went to school, where she excelled. Krypton’s advancement in technology and sciences gave her a huge advantage over her classmates, so she went through middle and high school with ease.

Halfway through nine grade, Jeremiah died while on a mission with the DEO, though only Eliza was aware of that. His death hit the family hard. A husband and a father was lost and to Kara, another loved one had left her, just like when she lost her homeland.

After graduating, she went to Midvale College, where she majored in Art and design. That was more of a challenge that high school was. Krypton only had a handful of careers, all of them steered towards the benefit of society as a whole. Health, politics, science and Military intelligence.

So to be able to have options, of exploring possibilities and learning new things was exhilarating for Kara.

Romance was difficult, to say the least. On Krypton, couples and marriages were arranged, sometimes from birth. Love was a lost concept. Though unlike earth, gender barriers were nonexistent. She went on a few dates, even got hot and heavy a couple of times, but there was always something stopping her, limiting her, she could never truly relax and be herself around a potential suitor. To do so, would mean to reveal her true self, and if earth taught her something, was that being different, was not generally a good thing.

Once she graduated college, she decided to go to National City. Her adoptive mother helped her out the first couple of months while she was settling, but not wanting to be a leech, she set on looking for a job.

That’s how she found herself on Catco Plaza for an interview for the executive assistant opening. When she finally went in she was nervous, and it didn’t help that her would be boss was easily the most beautiful person she’d ever seen.

She had dark blonde hair, calculating but gorgeous green eyes and pouty lips, capable of being scathing and sharp to those she considered to be a disappointment.

After a rather cynical speech about millennials, ignoring the fact that she was only like five years older than Kara, she looked at her directly and asked “So, my 10:15…what makes you so special?”

And after giving her all the reasons why she was not special, at least, this version of her, she was hired.  She was now Cat Grant’s assistant, and several times through the next two years, when her boss was particularly mean, she thought about quitting. But each time, there was a bit of a challenge in Cat’s eyes, so she powered on, slowly penetrating the wall around the Queen of all media’s heart in the process.

To add to her already jumbled life, her sister’s plane decided to malfunction. She knew Alex would be mad as hell, but she couldn’t let her sister die. So, she ran as fast as she could, shoes splashing on the wet cement as she jumped several times until she was flying, steering the rapidly falling plane towards safety.

That night Supergirl was born, and Kara discovered that her sister worked for a secret agency, the Department of Extra-Normal Operations or DEO, for short. So with the help of her friends, Winn and James who she met at work, her sister and the rather brutal criticism of her boss, Supergirl became a paragon of hope and justice, helping the world, her world, become a better place.

She never thought that her life could get more interesting, that was until Cat Grant was kissing her on her office balcony, after listing a rather long list of suspicious coincidences and asking (demanding) her to remove her glasses. With a rather smug smirk she stated “I knew it was you” and then more softly “I hoped it was you”, leaning in to press her lips against Kara’s, startling her. Not that she was complaining or anything like that, she quite enjoyed it.

Of course she hadn’t fooled her boss, the woman was relentless. But in the end it was a good thing. She had resigned herself to be alone, thinking she would never find someone who loved all of her, the hero, the assistant and the kryptonian, and as always, Cat proved her wrong.

It wasn’t easy for Kara. Juggling her assistant/superhero/girlfriend duties was difficult at times. Add that to the fact that Alex and Hank Henshaw (secretly J'onn J'onzz and Alex’s boss) were not happy about her decision to date Cat. Not that it was easier for the media mogul. She had been alone her whole adult life, changing that was not easy feat, but being with Kara was worth all the trouble, including comments from her mother and the media coverage when the relationship went public.

Thankfully, things seemed to calm down after a few months. Alex and Hank came around and news about them simmered down. Katherine Grant was a lost cause, but that was to be expected. Things were peaceful so of course something had to happen.

* * *

 

Myriad nearly ruined it all. The world almost ended and Kara almost died protecting it. After it was over Cat had cried as she hugged her tight, telling her over and over that she loved her and that she would shove a handful of kryptonite up her ass if she ever pulled another stunt like that.

It was an enlightening experience. So after realizing how fleeting life is, Catherine Jane Grant got on one knee on their one-year anniversary and asked her super girlfriend to marry her. Kara, in her usually endearing stammering, accepted and three months later, surrounded by friends and family and under both earthly and Kryptonian vows, they said ‘I do’.

Kara Danvers became Kara Grant-Danvers-El (Cat thought it was rather amusing to have all those names) wife of Cat Grant (Legally Grant-Danvers, but the added name made her sound soft, so she opted not to use it at work. She still wanted her employees to fear her).

All was good. Catco was striving, Kara finally found her home and Cat found that there was more to life than just work. Neither could have predicted, that on their second year of marriage and thanks to Kara’s enhanced DNA, things could only get more crazy.

Cat had been feeling sick for the last couple of weeks, but hated doctors and hospitals, so they asked Alex (she was some kind of doctor, after all) to take a blood sample and find out what was making her sick in the mornings. Years after the event, some people, including Alex and Cat, still swear that when Kara fainted after hearing “Congratulations. You’re pregnant!”, they felt the earthquake all the way to China.

After she woke up, she looked at Alex in disbelief “How is that possible?” she asked. Alex shrugged, like her sister getting her very human, very female wife pregnant was totally normal “While you were…unconscious, I asked your mother’s AI, and she explained some things. Apparently, the codex granted a married couple the chance to pass on their genes. On Krypton, they used genesis chambers where the parents DNA was combined to artificially create a child.

Here, we can only theorize that because you took Kryptonian vows, you are recognized as a married couple by the codex’s standards.  But with the enhancement and regeneration of your cells by our yellow sun, those biological barriers that prevented natural conception on Krypton, were broken, thus giving you the ability to…uh…have offspring, the old fashioned way. Don’t forget that genders were not an issue on Krypton, so we have to assume that it works the same way here”.

That only made them more confused so rather than try to explain it, they took it in stride (mostly).  A moody, overly emotional Cat was no walk in the park for Kara, but she loved her and their baby, so it wasn’t all that bad.

Nine months later, Carter Grant-Danvers was born.

**Author's Note:**

> So...good? Bad? Leave a comment bellow and stay tuned for updates. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
